fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bowerstone (Fable)
General The largest city in Albion, just north of Heroes' Guild.It is one of the safest town in Albion as it is surrounded by a large wall and is protected by many guards.Weapons are also not allowed in the city and will be temporarily confiscated by the guards upon entering.The town is ruled over by Mayor Elvira Grey, who killed her sister in order to become first in line to the position of mayor. Lady Grey's will is nearly absolute; she has the power to impose the death penalty against individuals simply for insulting her, and publicly hires bandits to attack her less cooperative citizens.The town is divided up into a northern section, which is the more prosperous of the two, and a southern slum where citizens cannot enter the northern section without permission of a resident of the north.During the game The Hero can gain acess to the nothern section by completing the Arena quest. Bowerstone North North is the more prosperous part of bowerstone. This is the place where the rich people live, and lady Grey also resides in the owerstone manor which also lies here. In the shop you can buy the Solus Greatsword - this is the only place where you can buy it. The town's temporary prison cell is also here, but we dont know if the gurds have their office here. Bowerstone Quay This is the harbour of bowerstne. Its use is held in darkness, there are no fishing boats, and the only place acesible via the rives is the sea and some parts of inner Albion such as greatwood and orcard farm. It could be used to transport scrumpy from orchard farm, but bridges o the rives makes this impossible. (please fill this out if you know more!) The Quay is also the place where the local Fist Fighters gang reside. In the lost chapters there's also a witch that you can give mushrooms to in a quest. Bowerstone Elementary School This is the only known school in Albion. They have financial problems and lady Grey wants to sell half of their library to finance her private interests. This leads to a quest where the hero can hand in books and then listen to the teaher reading from the books. This is very intresting and a source of great information about Albion. If you donate enough books you will get rewarded with a Bright Wizard Hat that the kids used in a play in shool. Wierdly enough the hat affects you magic in the same way the robes do! Note: The quest only exists in The Lost Chapters! Bowerstone Tavern Te tavern difference little from other taverns in Albion. You got the common game (cards sorting, to be precise), the mercenary and ofcourse the custom. But in this Tavern there is a cellar, which can be accessed by opening the doors at 00:00 when the statue in Lookout Point is pointing towards bowerstone (I do not know if you need to finish any specific quests before doing this, but i dont think so).